rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Qrow's Team/@comment-26838620-20150730194524/@comment-25555436-20150801034046
Chish.... 1-Even among equals, people will care more about the things more equal to them, that they can identify with. A human will care more about a human than about a cat. A bear will care more about a bear than about a human. A man with autism will care more about a man with autism than about a man without autism. It's only natural, that we are more willing to care, appreciate, and defend the things we feel part of or similar to, over things we don't. The Faunus would do the same for their people, being more willing to save another Faunus than a human, or ignoring a human being beaten up and get fired/shyed up if they see a faunus being treated like that. It's not racism, but more psychological. 2-I think it's the contrary, they have an easier time getting jobs and having a close-to-equal salary at the least. Thanks to the White Fang. Having a terrorist group willing to protect you has it's advantages, even if those are obtained through fear. 3-...Really? "full of ticks and fleas"? Who are you, Cardisney? The whole deal can easily be inverted that way. "Don't go to a human restaurant! They'll serve you as the food!". If we assume you are right, humans avoid faunus establishments, and they do the same with humans. Each side would be discriminating the other. But again, we both know they would serve food to Faunus without thinking twice: the WF, remember? Better to serve to hybrids than have your whole restaurant closed the Turkish way. 4-Ah yes, "Blake said X". I have completely dismissed all her claims. Reason: She has been with the WF all her life. She has been hearing their propaganda and lies since she was a kid, and let's be honest, even in the peaceful days there were obviously the extremists that said bullshit, and a kid wouldn't be able to differentiate between bullshit and truth. Basically, she has been with them all her life, and as such believes everything they said about Humans and the SDC. She only left because she disagreed with the methods, not the beliefs and lies, and a big part of her, conscious or subconscious, still believes all the shit they said. The WF's methods, she disagrees with. But their words, she does agree, even if she doesn't say it. That's 1 thing Miles did right. Once you find out she is an ex-WF, re-read everything she says about humans and the SDC. Now, you will have to take it with a huge grain of salt. When you consider her background, you don't know how much about her words are Truth, and how many are things she believes are Truth. The lack of visual examples of the situation doesn't help. 5-The SDC seems to be somewhere along the lines of Megacorp. The White Fang's attacks likely led Papa Schnee, in the paranoia and stress, to be harsher towards Faunus, and fire if not depromote his Faunus employees. This leads to the Faunus workers having a harder time. In other words, the White Fang are the reason the SDC apparently is so harsh with their kind. The new recruits wouldn't know the WF started, especially since they obviously will twist the truth to seem like it was always like that. Then they will spread the word to others, WF and Non-WF. Which leads to the SDC getting their current reputation. Which leads to more WF attacks. The cycle repeats. The SDC didn't begin "racist" or "abusive" towards Faunus. But the White Fang retardedly-extreme attacks towards the SDC lead Papa Schnee to become a boss that, out of context, seems racist and abusive. Or at least that's what I believe happened.